


One More Game?

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max gets bored one day and decides to talk to Nerris. They eventually start playing D&D, with a few too many water bottles for Nerris.





	One More Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.

“Damnit...” Nerris mumbled under her breath.

Nerris sat on the docks and was practicing spinning her 12-sided-die on her fingertips, to try and intimidate her enemy in DND. She’s pretty sure she's gotten the hang of it, only messing up a few times. Max came up behind her and sat next to her.

”Hey...” Max mumbled out.

”Hey,” Nerris said in a monotone voice, still trying to master her tricks.

Max had basically nothing to do but watch. He watched as Nerris spun the die on her fingertips, and he even saw her change the die from one hand to the other. Max had to admit. It was pretty cool.

”You’re pretty good at that, ya’ know?” Max complimented.

”Thanks!” Nerris replied.

Long pause as Max watched.

”Actually...” Max scratched the back of his head.

”I’ve never played DND... Do you... Do you think you can show me how?” Max asked curiously.

Nerris put the die in her pocket and quickly hugged Max.

”I thought you'd never ask!” Nerris yelled excitedly.

Max pushed her off.

”Don't take it that I'm gonna be nice forever... It's just that... I have nothing else better to do.” Max lied.

Max secretly had a little crush on the elfkin girl... 

He liked every part about her. The hair, the glasses, the freckles, and the cute little hat that she always wears around. Max honestly wanted one of her hats; not to wear, since he’d probably be made fun of, but only just to have ya’ know?

”Alright, Max! Follow me!” Nerris grabbed Max’s hand while they ran to Nerris’ camp, Max’s cheeks slightly pink.

Nerris led her to the top of her tower.

”Now before I teach you the elfkin ways, you must share an oath of loyalty that applies only in this castle.”

”Okay then...” Max replied confused.

”Reply with ’I do.’ okay? Alright. ’Do you wish to know the elfkin ways?’” 

”I do.” Max complied.

”’Do you wish to know of the magical game named Dungeons and Dragons’?”

”I do.”

”’Do you wish to have a fair game, therefore a fair relationship with no hate involved?’”

That’s what Max basically wanted.

”I uh... I do...” 

”Then a fair game we shall have.” Nerris held her hand out for Max to shake, which Max did.

”So, first off, you must pick a race. There are many, but the main four are human, dwarf, elf, and halfling. What is your choose?”

”Uhh... I guess elf since it's the same as you?”

Nerris explained everything that Max needed to know. After a while of explaining, they eventually got into a game. Max was pretty decent at it, for his first game at least. Nerris whenever she could, gave praise for Max for being a newcomer that was so good. Max was actually having fun. He didn't expect it to be fun, but it somehow was to him. Nerris had to drink about 2 water bottles in the span of 1 hour because she was talking so much. Her bladder was bulging out, telling her the obvious.

Still, she drank more water. After a while of playing, it was hard to ignore. She tried every position to sit in, but it wasn't helping. She even tried laying on her stomach, which worked, but she couldn't see the board. She was committed to this match. Discreetly squirming wasn't helping much either.

“You doin’ alright Nerris?” Max asked genuinely concerned.

”Y-Yeah...” Nerris said squirming around where she was sitting.

”Do you need to...” 

Nerris nodded her head.

”It’s alright then! You can just go, I’ll wait here.” Max said.

”N-No... Let's finish this... this battle.” Nerris said in a weak voice.

”Just go to the bathroom! Nothing wrong with that!” Max exclaimed.

”No... it's your move...” Nerris said, trying to change the subject.

They were 5 minutes into the battle when Nerris couldn't talk again.

”C’mon... you can go, I won't judge you, I promise.” Max offered.

Nerris couldn't move.

”I... I want to... but I can't now...” 

”I... I'm sorry...” Max scratched the back of his head, looking down at the ground.

Nerris’ bladder weakened the more she sat there, and eventually, she broke. Warm urine gathered around her, surrounding where she sat. Tears fell and mixed in with the urine. Nerris hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Nerris felt Max touch her shoulder and the next second she was off the ground and was being hugged.

”Shh... It's okay... accidents happen.” Max comforted.

”It’s... It’s all my fault...” Nerris croaked out.

”No, it isn’t... you didn't do anything wrong.”

”Yes, I did... I just had to be stubborn and stick with my pride...”

Max pushed Nerris away from him, holding her shoulders.

”Look at me Nerris... you didn't do anything wrong. I mean it. Shit like this happens and we can't control it.” Max consoled.

Nerris hugged Max again.

”C’mon. Let's get you cleaned up.” Max held Nerris by the hand.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the Counselor’s Cabin.

”I’ll... I'll stay out here... you tell them to go into another room and to wash my clothes.” Nerris requested.

Max knocked on the door while Nerris hid. Gwen opened the door.

”Fuckin... what do you want you little shit?” Gwen said.

”Um... I was wondering if Nerris could use your shower?” Max said.

”Wait what?”

”She uh.... you know had an...” Max cut himself off.

It took a while for Gwen to realize.

”Ohh... okay... I don't mind.”

”She wants you and David to be in another room. She doesn't really want to he seen like... she is now.”

Gwen agreed as Max found Nerris and brought her inside. Max agreed to wash her clothes while she was in the shower. Max found David and told him to do it for him, which he obliged to. Max was just sitting with Gwen as he thought of Nerris...

”Max?” Gwen broke through Max’s thoughts.

”Yeah?” Max replied.

”Why did you help Nerris?”

”What do you mean?”

”You’d be the type of person to humiliate her in front of everyone, but you didn’t. Why?”

Max looked at the ground as his cheeks turned red.

”Do you... do you like her?” Gwen asked.

”If I'm being fuckin’ honest... she's everything I want in a person. I just... fuck...” Max paused.

”I just don't know how to tell her...” 

”You don't have to,” Nerris said, coming out of the bathroom.

”O-oh... fuck... I know you don't feel the same so why d-” 

Max was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes as he started to kiss back.

”Well... that escalated quickly!” Gwen said.

**Author's Note:**

> I can relate with Gwen in that situation.


End file.
